


A Forgotten Tale:The Tale of Ezio's Traitorous Love

by JSharp



Series: A Forgotten Tale [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin/Templar Relationship, Collaboration, F/M, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSharp/pseuds/JSharp
Summary: This is not a cannon story but it is a collaboration mostly- I habe the permission of one of two I worked with in the rp this is based off becuase the other is likely grounded(damn it fire chicken). There will be alot to understand in each chapter I will try to occassionally edit older chapters to make them better and to work on each art so please dont hate it. This is my first time doing this as I come from wattpad to hopefully get better at writing. Please no hateful comments! If you do, unless it is constructive critism, I will either delete it or I will likely not see it. I am new to writing so please no hate! My friends are from wattpad but I cant figure out how to put their names anywhere! Sorry!





	A Forgotten Tale:The Tale of Ezio's Traitorous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a cannon story but it is a collaboration mostly- I habe the permission of one of two I worked with in the rp this is based off becuase the other is likely grounded(damn it fire chicken). There will be alot to understand in each chapter I will try to occassionally edit older chapters to make them better and to work on each art so please dont hate it. This is my first time doing this as I come from wattpad to hopefully get better at writing. Please no hateful comments! If you do, unless it is constructive critism, I will either delete it or I will likely not see it. I am new to writing so please no hate! My friends are from wattpad but I cant figure out how to put their names anywhere! Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how ezio and azalea meet before the first game with Ezio in it

Ezio was with his father. "You said we had to meet you business partner?" his father nods. "Indeed, Ezio. His name is Matteo and he has a Daughter named Azalea. She is quite unique appearance wise, but is very normal where her mother is from. At least, according to Matteo." "So shes not from here? Did her mother move here?" "No Ezio, her father went on a business trip to a place called Japan where he meet a Japanese woman and ended up having relations with her. Azalea was the result." "I see...." His father nods. the two went to a farmhouse on the side of town where a man was working in the fields with his daughter... Azalea was quite lovely. Ezio's heart skipped a beat. she was so beautiful. He then looks at her father who looked almost nothing like her. He had green eyes while Azalea's were a strange color, they looked like they were green with a tint of blue. Her father had dark brown hair while hers was the color of mud, or was it a light color stained by mud, he couldn't tell. She was quite strong when it came to all the farm chores, being able to use heavy tools with much more ease than a normal woman would. but he didn't mind that, it was likely related to wherever she was from.

"Giovanni! It's good to see you." Matteo smiled as he shook Ezio's father's hand. "You too, Matteo." The banker responds. "But enough talk, you want business?" Ezio's father nods and hands him a letter. "You have some _debt_ you need to pay off."

"I will see to it that it's done."  
"Good... Now this is my son, Ezio. He is my heir and will become a great banker."  
"About time you've chosen one. I assume he's the smartest of the bunch?"  
"Indeed..." 

That was where Ezio stopped listening. He approached the girl carefully. "Ezio, right?" The girl smiled as she tilled the ground with the hoe she weilded.  
Ezio nods. "Yes, that's me. You must be Azalea then."  
"I am. Me and my dad work on this farm day and night, I may not look strong off the farm, but I could beat in your skull with my shovel." Azalea smiled. "As long as I have it."  
Ezio chuckled a bit. "Ahh, so you're a fighter?" "I do what I need to so I can survive. My step-mother is caring for my baby sister so it's all on me and my father to make the money flow."  
"Good, I hope we can get to know each other better at another time."  
"They do look done talking... The second handshake."  
Ezio nods at Azaleas comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited to be longer later! I'm just low on time ^^'


End file.
